


California Golden Bears

by rosewindow



Series: OT3 'Verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has a typical first semester of college. She's just got to balance classes, extracurriculars, only having one boyfriend, and the occasional supernatural creature. She's got this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxoftheskyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/gifts).



> Merry Christmas J!
> 
> All information about Berkeley and the supernatural comes from Google. If anything's inaccurate, please let me know.

Allison sat alone in her room, trying to decide if it was acceptable or sad to call Scott on her first night in the dorm. She’d pulled up his number on speed dial and was staring at it when someone knocked on the open door. Her head snapped up. Stiles was lounging against the frame with what he probably thought was a sultry look on his face.

“Hey sexy lady. Need some company?”

Allison laughed. “Sure.”

“This is my roommate, Ben,” Stiles introduced, gesturing to the guy loitering in the hallway. “We’re heading to the dining hall. Care to join?”

“Absolutely!”

Ben talked almost as much as Stiles did, and the two of them played off each other, already joking around easily. He had come up early for band camp and knew a bunch of people so they ended up eating with a large group. Allison was no stranger to being new, but somehow it was much easier with the comforting warmth of Stiles’s leg pressed against hers.

After dinner, Ben went off for what he jokingly called “Band Hazing,” and Stiles walked her back to her room. The walk wasn’t awkward exactly, but Allison still felt the need to break the silence. “He seems nice.”

“Yeah. He’s fun. I can’t decide if we’re going to be best bros forever, or kill each other by midterms,” Stiles laughed.

“I hope it’s the former. I’m looking forward to making some human friends.”

Stiles groaned. “Dammit. Why’d you have to jinx it? Now something terrible’s gonna happen.”

“We could handle it.”

“You could handle it. I’ll just do my best to look manly while cowering behind you.”

They’d reached her open door; apparently her roommate had come back from dinner with her family. Allison kissed Stiles goodnight without even thinking about it. It was just a quick peck on the lips, but her roommate gave her a look when she closed the door. “That was fast.”

“No, uh, he’s- we went to high school together.”

The look intensified. “I thought you said your boyfriend went to Davis.”

Allison was tempted to snap that it was none of her damn business, but the girl seemed to realize what she’d just said. “Sorry, sorry. I’m being a shitty roomie. Just trying to live vicariously through your drama.”

“There’s no drama,” insisted Allison, changing into a pair of shorts and a Beacon Hills Police Department shirt that Stiles had stolen from his dad and she had stolen from him. She flopped down on her tiny bed and sent a text to Scott, ‘Roommate already thinks I’m cheating on you with Stiles.’

‘D: I’m sorry. You can tell people you’re dating Stiles if you want. It might be easier.’

‘What I want is to be able to tell people the truth,’ she typed angrily, but she deleted it before hitting send. The fact that she couldn’t do that wasn’t Scott’s fault. ‘I’ll figure it out,’ she ended up sending. ‘Love you.’

His response was almost immediate. ‘I love you too.’

\---

Allison and Stiles had never been super affectionate around other people. Their friends knew about the arrangement, but most of the school thought Scott and Allison were together, and it was easiest to just leave it at that. Their displays of affection had been limited to friendly touches in public, and it was nice in a way to keep her real feelings between the three of them. It was private, and safe, and almost sacred because of that.

So it wasn’t that odd that she wasn’t spending a ton of time with Stiles in college. She saw him frequently in passing - sitting out on the lawns, or laughing with Ben in the dining hall, or hurrying between academic buildings - but because of their different class schedules, she ended up talking to Scott more.

She’d just finished Skyping him in one of the dorm’s little common rooms, when someone came in.

“Hey there,” Stiles said, dropping onto the couch next to her.

“You just missed Scott,” she said, waving at her computer. “He had a paper to work on, but I could try calling back?”

“Nah. I talk to him all the time. I came to see you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Stiles’s face grew serious. “You’re not pissed at me, are you?”

“What? Why would I be pissed at you?”

“Just,” he looked away, “we hardly ever talk, and I got thinking that it would be easier for you if you were only dating Scott, and maybe you were distancing yourself, and expecting me to get the hint. Which, for the record, poor thinking on your part. You were there for the tail end of the Lydia thing, you know I don’t get hints, like, at all. Or maybe you want us to be together and you’re pissed that I’m not making any moves, and - I don’t know. I’m just afraid I kind of suck at this, and don’t want to fuck it up.”

She leaned against him, stopping the flow of words with a kiss. “You’re not fucking anything up. But, we should probably talk about this.”

“Yes. Feelings. Talking about them. I’m ready.”

Allison smiled. “You look more nervous than you did when we faced the Alpha Pack.”

“Horrible, life-and-death-situations are a dime a dozen, but you’re important.”

Allison placed a hand on Stiles’s cheek and held it steady as he leaned into it. “I’m not pissed at you. Of course I’m not. Trust me, you’d know if I was. It’s just been busy - classes, and meeting new people, and clubs, and all that. If we want this to work, we just have to make time for it to work. The same way we make time to call Scott. We have to stop hoping that we’ll just run into each other and suddenly have time.”

Stiles nodded. “I can do that. If you want to, I can definitely do that.”

He still looked nervous so she kissed him again. Swiping her tongue across his lips, and then dipping into his mouth briefly before pulling back to place a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I may have been with Scott first,” she said softly, “But that doesn’t mean I like him more. I want to be with _both_ of you. Get it?”

“Got it.”

“Good,” she chuckled, and leaned in for another kiss.

It started out sweet and almost tentative; they’d never gone beyond kissing with just the two of them. Allison was irritated by how awkward it was. She loved Stiles, _dammit_ , it shouldn’t feel this weird to kiss him. Maybe the angle was wrong. She pushed him back against the couch and swung her legs up so she was sitting in his lap. Much better.

The kiss deepened. One of Stiles’s hands clutched at her hip, and the other curled around the back of her neck, tangling in the hair that had fallen from her bun. He trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck before pausing to suck a red mark just at the edge of her shirt collar. She arched into him happily, running her hands down the planes of his chest and then sliding them up under his Bears Crew t-shirt.

“Did you join crew?” she asked, between kisses.

“Uh, yeah,” he gasped, sliding a hand down her back and pulling her closer.

“That’s cool. I’m sorry I didn’t notice,” she said, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

“It’s fine. Totally fine. Can we maybe talk about this later?” he said, moving back to her throat with a desperate noise.

She laughed brightly. “Impatient, are we?”

“Well, it has been a while.”

Allison shuddered and attacked his mouth again, nipping and licking at his soft lips.

One of her hands was slipping to the waistband of his shorts, when there was a loud knock. “Hey guys, it’s Casey,” called Allison’s RA from the door. “Why don’t you move this somewhere more private, ‘kay? Thanks!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Stiles groaned, dropping his head back against the wall. Allison buried her burning face in his neck.

They put themselves back together and shuffled out of the room. Casey was waiting in the hall, and gave Allison a knowing smile as they passed.

“I’m never gonna live this down,” she mumbled miserably.

Stiles laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders. “Once the embarrassment wears off, you’ll think it’s hilarious. Plus, think of Scott’s expression when we tell him.”

Allison took a moment to imagine that, and had to smile.

“There it is,” Stiles said, leaning over to kiss her dimple. “Now uh, not to be presumptuous or anything, but my roommate went home for the weekend...”

Allison linked their elbows. “Lead on, good sir.”

\---

Stiles had been right (of course) to worry about his roommate trying to kill him, though they did make it almost to finals.

"Why me?" he panted, as he and Allison barricaded the door to the bell platform of the Campanille. "Was there a question on the roommate form I missed? Something like, 'Would you prefer to live with a creature of the night? Check yes or no.' Was that on your form?"

"Shut up, Stiles. Did you bring any mountain ash?"

"Of course. Let me just pull out my Fighting Evil Kit."

Allison caught his arms, and seriously? Now was really not a good time to get distracted by his new muscles from crew. "Calm down," she said urgently. "Let's focus on what we've got. Do we know what he is?"

Stiles inhaled sharply, and let it out on a slow release. "I keep some wolfsbane in the room for emergencies, and he's never freaked out, so I'm guessing not a werewolf. He was looking pretty ragey though, and definitely furry."

"Definitely. Okay, before he shifted, what was he doing? He had some sort of pendant?"

"Yeah, it's from his dad. It's a little bear carving-" Stiles froze.

"Stiles? Stiles! What is it?"

"A berserker. Holy fuck. My roommate's a berserker. Jesus."

Allison cursed in frustration. "Well my knife's useless then."

There was a loud pounding on the door. Ben had apparently recovered from the blow to the head.

“Alright, let’s build up this barricade. Maybe he’ll get distracted and...”

“And go wild on the campus. Fuck, Allison, we can’t let that happen. We’ve gotta let him in.”

“We need a _plan_ first.” She cast around the open space under the huge bells, but there wasn’t much in the way of weapons. A fall would probably kill him, but there were bars to prevent jumping. “Blunt force trauma!”

“What?”

“We knocked him out before. It’s the only thing that can hurt them. They can ‘kill people at a blow, but neither fire nor iron tells upon them.’ It’s from the Bestiary. Find a stick or a bat or something.”

Stiles was gaping. “I love you. Now’s not a good time for makeouts is it?”

“Later, sweetie.”

Together they managed to pry a board off a bit of scaffolding, and Stiles ducked behind one of the columns just as the door slammed open. Ben was silhouetted in the light from the doorway, his body bent over and looming more than usual, with a distinct furriness to his shape. Allison had gotten used to a certain amount of fur on her friends, but this creature was very different from a Beta werewolf. He was breathing heavily, scenting the air, and growling. His head swung slowly in her direction, and the light glinted strangely on his blank eyes.

Stiles tapped his board lightly against one of the columns, and Ben’s head jerked towards the sound. One moment he was absolutely still, and the next he was rushing towards Stiles’s hiding place so fast that Allison was sure their plan wasn’t going to work. She let out a stifled half scream seconds before the board met the berserker’s head with a crunch.

Stiles looked down in shock at the body crumpled at his feet. “You get to kill the next baddie,” he said weakly, before he staggered and had to sit down.

Allison pulled two zip ties out of her bag and secured Ben, before turning her attention to Stiles. “Are you okay?”

“Why do you have zip ties?”

She shrugged. “Always be prepared. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Stiles moved forward to check Ben for vital signs, before inspecting him. He peered at his eyes and teeth, and checked for any remaining fur. He lifted the pendant off, and then sat back to examine it. Allison wordlessly handed him a tiny flashlight. “Thanks. It doesn’t look like anything magical, but I guess that’s the point. I wonder if it works on anybody.”

Allison caught his wrist. “Let’s not try it, okay?”

Stiles nodded, and looked back at his roommate. “God, I hope we don’t have to kill him. He’s usually a really nice guy, and I don’t want to have to explain this to my RA.”

Allison leaned against him and laughed so hard it hurt. It wasn't really funny at all, but relief was flooding her system, and Stiles's arm was warm around her waist, and for a moment, everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skype sex and cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For autumnesquirrel and daunt who encouraged this.
> 
> These cookies literally came to me in a dream. I assume they’re good, but I really don’t know. If anyone makes them, let me know how they turn out.

Ben had agreed, on pain of Argent, to keep his berserking off-campus, and finals were over. At least Allison's were. Stiles had one more math exam, but it was open-book, so he wasn't too worried. Allison's roommate had gotten her finals over with and taken off for home as soon as possible, and Allison frankly wasn't all that sorry to see her go. It meant that she and Stiles had a room to themselves.

Stiles was propped up in her bed, studying on his laptop. She was reading, and sitting on his legs so he couldn't move. He tried to hide a laugh, and she looked up suspiciously.

"I really doubt Calculus is that hilarious, Stiles," she said threateningly.

"It could be," he said, trying to keep his screen hidden.

She wrenched it away from him and spun it around to reveal, Scott making a ridiculous face. His expression quickly slid to shock, and then surprise, and then he waved cheerfully at her.

“Are you two making funny faces at each other when you should be studying?” she asked accusingly, glaring at Stiles.

He had the good sense to look ashamed. “Maybe a little bit.”

“Oh my God. _Boys_.

She flicked the sound on, and in Davis, Scott must have done the same, because suddenly his warm voice was there saying hello. She grinned back at him; Thanksgiving seemed like ages ago. “I miss you! How’re things?”

“Okay. I’ve got two more finals. Stiles says you’re done.”

“Yep,” she gloated. “Stiles has one more that he _should_ be studying for.”

“Stiles is here and can speak for himself,” Stiles grumbled. He’d leaned back against the pillows and shut his eyes.

Allison leaned over to smack him on the forehead. “Wake up, you bum,” she scolded. “Or at least go to your bed. You snore, and I’m trying to talk to Scott.”

Stiles scooted into a more comfortable position and started snoring obnoxiously. Allison shook her head and turned back to Scott. There was a small, sort of wistful smile on his face. Allison didn’t like it.

“Hey, everything alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just... I miss you guys.”

Allison actually felt her heart melt at that, and wished she could reach into her computer and hug Scott. “Just a few more days,” she said. “The second Stiles is done, we’re driving up there to get you!”

Scott brightened. “I can’t wait! Mike’ll be gone, so you guys can spend the night before we go back to Beacon Hills if you want.” He frowned. “Do you think all three of us will fit in one twin bed?”

“I look forward to trying,” Stiles interjected suggestively.

“Hit him for that, would you?” Scott asked, and Allison dutifully obeyed.

Stiles made a half-hearted attempt to fight back, but Allison was still pinning his legs, and he was too relaxed to make much of an effort. He slid his hand under her sweatshirt - a UC Davis one from Scott - and tickled lightly in an attempt to claim victory. Allison batted his hand away.

“Study,” she admonished. “So we can get out of here and go reclaim our boyfriend.”

“I need my computer back,” he pouted.

Allison sighed, but said goodbye to Scott and made sure Stiles was logged out of Skype before handing the computer back and picking up her book.

\---

Christmas break was over far too quickly, and they didn’t get to spend nearly enough time together. Too much time was spent catching up with family and friends. Lydia declared MIT to be “barely challenging,” though Cambridge managed to earn a “rather nice, for the east coast.” Derek and Scott both freaked out about Ben the Berserker - which Allison found hilarious - but Stiles refused to switch rooms, and neither of them could match his stubbornness.

So all in all, she was sad to leave after break, but really looking forward to the long drive south with Scott and Stiles all to herself. If only they'd all three had the same destination.

\---

Allison knew that Stiles had Wednesday afternoon’s free this semester, so when her Chem lab let out early, she headed over to his room. The door was shut, but not locked when she reached for the knob, so she went right in.

“Oh my God!” gasped Stiles, quickly tugging his boxers up over his hard-on.

His laptop was open on his knees, and Allison turned away, blushing, assuming he’d been watching porn, when she heard Scott’s voice. “What? Stiles, what happened?”

Stiles was completely crimson, from his face down to his bare chest.

Allison grinned, dropped her bag and her coat, and sauntered across the room (after locking the door). She slipped off her cardigan and kicked off her shoes by the side of the bed. Stiles was speechless, and Scott - who still couldn’t see what was going on - was sounding more and more worried. Allison leaned over to kiss Stiles, pressing their chests together.

Scott whined. Allison broke the kiss, and tossed her head back to grin at him.

He was laid out similarly to Stiles - shirt off, dick in hand, and a stunned expression on his face.

“How’s it going, Scott?” she asked lightly, not looking away, even as Stiles’s hands slipped under her dress, pushing the thin material up.

Scott whimpered, and his hand started moving again.

She sat up, pulling her dress over her head and taking off her bra. Stiles’s hands were warm on her hips, and his eyes were warm with pleasure.

“Stiles,” Scott croaked. “Could you kiss her for me?”

He leaned up to kiss her, all soft lips and insistent tongue and the occasional nip of teeth. She twisted a hand in his hair, taking control of the kiss and directing his mouth down her neck and towards her breast. Stiles went eagerly, but Scott protested. “Not fair! I can’t see!”

Allison tried to turn to give Scott a better angle, but before she could move, Stiles gripped her ass and flipped her onto her back.

They bounced on the bed, and the laptop nearly fell to the floor. Stiles rescued it just in time, and got it situated safely on his desk. Allison couldn’t stop giggling.

“You okay there?” Scott asked.

She tilted her head to look at him upside down. “Peachy keen. How’s the view?”

Scott flushed. “Amazing.”

Stiles settled himself over Allison’s hips and turned his attention back to her breasts. He kissed and sucked at the tender flesh, leaving a string of red marks across her chest.

“It’s a good thing it’s still sweater weather,” she laughed.

Scott chuckled too, but Stiles’s mouth was occupied. His tongue dipped into her belly button, and she arched up into him. He pressed a kiss just below it, and then looked up past Allison to Scott.

“What next?” he asked, his eyes glinting.

Allison looked back just in time to catch the expression of shock and want on Scott’s face. She shared a conspiratorial grin with Stiles. “I think you broke him.”

“Oh well,” Stiles said with a dramatic sigh. “I guess we’ll just have to go on without him.”

“Such a hardship,” Allison lamented, pulling Stiles back to her mouth.

“Wait!” Scott choked out. “Wait, uh, underwear off.”

Stiles saluted, and slid down the bed to tug at the waistband of Allison’s panties with his teeth. She lifted her hips and he pulled them down and tossed them onto the pile with the rest of her clothes. Her legs fell open as he kissed along her inner thigh, running a hand up and down her calf. He sucked a hickey into the crease of her hip, and then shot a look at Scott. “May I?”

“Yeah,” Scott groaned. “Do it.”

Allison didn’t turn to look, but the mics were good enough that she could hear Scott’s hand moving on his cock and his quiet groans. But she couldn’t focus on that for too long, because Stiles started kissing and licking at her clit and she groaned.

Stiles had gotten good at his, and even miles away, Scott hadn’t lost his touch. He made them move again so he could see better, and was directing Stiles. “A little higher. Harder. Light and quick now. There. Do that again.”

It was weird, being able to hear Scott, but not touch him. Several times she reached out, but her hand closed on empty air.

“She’s getting close,” Scott groaned, and he was right. Stiles slid one long finger inside her alongside his tongue and she came suddenly.

She sprawled loosely across Stiles’s bed and just breathed for a moment. “Holy fuck.”

Stiles looked far too smug when he stretched up to kiss her, so she wrapped her hand around his cock and started stroking quickly. His breath left him in a gasp, and it was her turn to grin smugly. She turned her head to watch Scott and match up her strokes with his. Both of them groaned when they realized what she was doing.

They came almost together, and collapsed with identical grunts. Allison laughed, and shoved Stiles off her.

“What? No tenderness? No sweet nothings whispered in my ear?”

“I can only do that if I can breathe, idiot.” She smacked a kiss on his forehead. “So,” she continued, turning to look at Scott getting his breath back, “Come here often?”

Scott groaned without opening his eyes. “That was terrible. I hate you now.”

“Yep,” agreed Stiles, pulling her close. “The absolute worst.”

\---

The next day, Allison discovered Stiles in the dorm kitchen.

“Doesn’t your dorm have its own kitchen?” she asked, hugging him from behind.

“I didn’t want them to get cool on the walk over. Plus your RA’s nicer.”

“Did want _what_ to get cool?” She peeked over his shoulder, and then recoiled. “What in holy hell is that monstrosity?”

“Cookies,” Stiles pouted. “Scott and I were planning them the other day, before uh-” He blushed, and Allison smirked.

“What on earth are they?” she asked, sticking a finger into the dough. It tasted innocuous enough, but there were all sorts of strange things in it.

“They’re uh, they’re _our_ cookies. You, me, and Scott. The marshmallows are me,” he explained, pointing, “because I’m squishy and human.”

“So am I.”

“Yeah, but you’re badass, so you get super dark chocolate chips because they are a chocolate for baddasses. And Scott’s the Reese’s pieces because he’s all tough werewolf on the outside, but loveable softie on the inside.”

Allison stared at Stiles for a long moment. He shifted awkwardly.

“They were supposed to be a surprise. Scott and I got talking about how lots of couples have a song or whatever, but we should have something cooler, because, well, we are cooler. And we came up with -”

Stiles didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Allison stretched up to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him silly. When she pulled away, she planted one final kiss on his lips and said, “I really, really love you. Both of you.”

Stiles squeezed her around the waist. “I love you too. Even if you ruined my cookie surprise.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll still act surprised when they come out of the oven.” She tweaked his nose, and took a spoon to start dishing out the dough.

Twenty minutes later, Allison was eating her third cookie. They looked like some sort of Frankenstein monster, but they were actually really delicious.

“Scott and I used to make all sorts of crazy experimental foods when we were little,” Stiles said, taking another cookie. “Some were awesome, and some were total disasters. My mom made us stop after our second fire.” He took a big bite of cookie and coughed. Allison pretended not to see the tears in his eyes, but she scooted closer under the pretense of reaching for another cookie.

He laughed suddenly, startling her. “It’s weird that there’s like this whole life Scott and I had that you weren’t around for. I feel like we’ve been together forever, but you never knew my mom, or Scott with asthma.”

“Yeah. Not gonna lie, I get jealous sometimes,” Allison admitted. “But I’ve got you now, and that’s what matters.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

He leaned over to kiss her, and he tasted like dark chocolate, and peanut butter, and marshmallow.


End file.
